worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Bragulan Army
The Imperial People's Legions of Liberation are the physical manifestation of the might of the Imperator, the Bragulan People and the Bragulan Star Empire. Formed of endless hordes of tanks and disciplined soldiers, they are the warriors that venture out into the galaxy in order to bring new worlds and systems to heel for the greater glory of mighty Bragule. Ferried across the gulf of space by mighty troopships capable of carrying millions of troops each, the Legions of Liberation are a force to be reckoned with... Perhaps not because their equipment is up to par with the finest weapons of war of the surrounding nations (it is not), but because of the ferocity of the Bragulan soldier and the sheer numbers of the Legions. An attack will almost invariably consist of millions upon millions of troops who will stop at nothing to achieve their objective. Indeed, the Bragulans are infamous for being one of the most nuke-happy of all states in their quadrant of the galaxy... History of the Four Billion Bear Army At the end of the Great Civil War, the Imperator Darvyl S. Byzon I led his people to glourious victory in what was called the March of the Imperator, and this was when he gained a great many of his innumerable titles, coming to be known as the Generalissimo of the Revolution, the Supreme-Commissar of the Patriotic People's Force, and more simply as the Liberator. Thus, the March of the Imperator came to be known to his followers as the March of the Liberator, with themselves becoming his Legions of Liberation. This is the true origin of the Imperial Legions of Liberation. And so it was that above the mortal wreckage of his enemies' worlds did the Imperator stand proudly - beholding all that he had conquered, all that he had in the iron grip of his claws, surveying the vast extent of his dominion and the sheer destruction he had wrought upon his enemies. He knew, for the Imperator always ''knew, that there would be more destruction to come. In the aftermath of the Apexai War, and the succeeding Solarian Wars, and the Imperium Wars that came after that, and ''then ''the Scron War, the Bragulan Star Empire and the combined Imperial Warmachine survived, battered but intact, resolute and as strong as ever. They had weathered the storm of devastation and withstood everything Bragulanity's enemies could throw at them, and in the end they had achieved something few others had done before: the complete extermination, or at least the utter decimation of not one alien enemy species, but ''two ''alien enemy species - namely the emasculated Apexai and the eradicated Scron. The victories and defeats experienced by the Legions of Liberation has taught it valuable lessons that has forever shaped it, and to this day the Legion continues to learn, adapt and evolve in the neverending pursuit to be better able to destroy its enemies - human or otherwise. Originally, at its peak, the Legion was four billion Bragulans strong, but the vast majority of these bears were conscripts who were poorly-trained, inadequately armed, and considerably more inferior to the soldiers of other star nations, barely amounting to even a rabble - formidable only in their sheer numbers, when performing what was known as Bragulan Wave Attacks that saw enemies drowned in mountains of Bragulan conscript-corpses. While this archaic technique was acceptable in the old days where the beargeoise carelessly threw away the lives of working-class proletarian Bragulans to fight their wars, or even in the time of the Great Civil War where in sheer desperation countless lives were wasted out of sheer necessity, in the modern bragegalitarian era it was simply barbaric. Thus, mercifully and lovingly, under the guidance of Byzon - the Great Generalissimo and Supreme Commissar himself - and with the help of the foremost of the Legion generals, was the Legion gradually transformed to become a more efficient fighting force. Almost a full two billion conscripts were sent back to their homes, to form the core of what would become the Proletarian Defense Forces for system defense. Accordingly, hundreds of generals and officers displeased of these developments, or otherwise unhappy at the downsizing of the Legions, were purged, sent to the Bragulags for de-education, or just shot in the back of the head for the sake of convenience. All according to Byzon's great plan. Organization Today, while the Legions of Liberation may still not be the most modern or technologically advanced force in the galaxy, it nonetheless retains its edge as a great Bragulan bear-behemoth numbering in the billions, still more than capable of drowning its enemies in sheer mass, while also having modernized enough to remain formidable in its nuclear weapons, nuclear tactics and nuclear doctrine - the nuclear triage fundamental to maintaining Bragulan military supremacy in an ever-changing battlefield. Thus it can be said that the Legions of the Liberator has indeed persevered against what may be the greatest enemy it has ever faced - obsolescence. The modern Legions are split into three divisions that, in an entire front or strategic theatre of war, are designed to work as a cohesive whole, in Byzonist unison, to bring about the wholesale defeat of the enemy in a broad strategic level - not just in a single 'tactical' battlefield, but over an entire planet, or even several worlds, for such is the magnitude of Bragulan deep warfare. These are the three divisions of the Imperial Legions of Liberation: 'Imperial Legionnaires' The conscript horde of the Imperial armies, the Legionnaires are composed of draftees gathered from all over the Empire, from all walks of life, from the untold bllions of Bragulans across hundreds of worlds, to form the hulking brute mass of the Legions. The Legionnaires are the ones who make up the Trencher Regiments, the Penal Divisions, the occupation forces and the garrisons, the mass charges, the protracted sieges and the last-ditch defenses. They are the ones who are sent by the millions to fight and die against the enemies of the Imperator and Empire - and it is their blood that lubricates the continuously grinding gears of the Imperial Warmachine, playing a cruicial role in the achievement of Byzonic victory by annointing it with their own blood. The Legionnaires make do with the bare essentials in supplies and equipment, and have to match the enemy's soldiery through brutal Bragulan ferocity and patriotic hatred, while overwhelming the enemy's weaponry with sheer numbers. Needless to say, the Legionnaires are not meant for quick or decisive lightning battles, the one and a half billion conscripts fighting and dying today are hardly different from the original four billion of the Legions of old, for they are meant to fight in grueling wars of attrition, protracted sieges, brutal occupations of enemy territories and subjugated populaces, and even outright trench warfare. Grinding campaigns, like those that would wear down lighter but more technologically sophisticated armies, often see the Legionnaires prevail with perverse perseverance. Underarmed, undertrained, under''fed, and completely unglamorous - yet vital to the Bragulan war effort as a rock to weigh down the enemy, or to smash his face in - this is the true nature of the Legionnaires. While sheer numerosity of the Legionnaire conscript hordes, and the fact that the vast majority of them are in unenviable positions as being little more than just fodder, may lead some to think that the Bragulan armies are lacking in artillery and warmachines, the situation is anything but. There is ''a disproportionate overabundance of warm bodies, and formerly warm bodies that have long since gone cold, but for every unwashed mass of several thousand conscripts is a supporting element of unyielding Bragulan Steel in the form of enormous Dredka overtanks and siege tanks, kilometers-long formations of atomic artillery batteries (the so-called Byzon's Organs), and the infamous Spud nuclear missiles, as well as ominous Stalag gunships, SNT fighters, and other aerospace support. Particularly patriotic Legionnaire divisions are even awarded with extra caches of precious micro/macro-nuclear warheads, to be distributed as seen fit to the most deserving of pentomic squads by their commissars. When the Legionnaires do advance, it is often at a painful and literally bone-grinding pace, with warpaths that are either under the cool shade of mushroom clouds, or lit by the blazing light of artificial suns raining down on their enemies. '''Game Info:' *Points spent: 7,500 *1,500,000,000 @ 200,000/$1 x kit modifier 1 'Shock Armies' If the Legionnaires are the hammers that delivers blunt-force blows to the enemy's head, then the Shock Armies are the scythes that rip off his face. Whereas the Legionnaires are designed to fight arduous campaigns of attrition and exhaustion, the Shock Armies are the ones that wage the lightning war, the decisive battles, the fast attacks. While the Legionnaires are consigned to protracted sieges and occupation garrison duties, the Shock Armies are the ones that lead the charge to take the enemy by storm, to assault his positions head-on quickly and viciously. If the Bragstavka wishes to invade a world, then the Shock Armies are the ones charged with that aspect of planetary warfare - rapid assault. Their speciality lies in the violence of action, and this is most evident in the weapons and warmachines they employ - specialized Dredkas modified to be drop-''tanks that, as the name implies, are directly dropped from orbit to reenter the atmosphere, decelerating with only retro-rockets to literally crash land on the surface before rolling out ready for war; large numbers of Stalag gunships, SNT-fighters and the like not only to provide aerospace superiority but also for close air support, combined arms assaults, precision nuclear bombing, and aerospace cavalry; and the shock troopers themselves, who are a professional volunteer force well-trained, well-armed, and aggressive in the persecution of lightning war, in stark contrast to the Legionnaire conscript hordes. Shock Army operations often work in close conjunction with the Imperial Space Fleet, who usually provide orbital saturation nuking to support planetary invasions in the critical early phases when atomic artillery pieces have yet landed. In independent operations, the Shock Armies do not shy from using their own organic atomics to soften up enemy formations before, during and after the assault. Either way, the doctrine of the Shock Armies is to overwhelm the enemies through superior speed and combined arms firepower over a front encompassing not just a single tactical battlefield, but a much wider theatre of war, thus also necessitating superior numbers (though not carelessly spent as in the case of the Legionnaires), in line with the Byzonist school of deep battle. They come from the skies in a rain of steel, to crush the enemy with their columns of armor, to lay waste to whole cities with their fighting machines and flying machines, and bear witness to the lamentations of their peoples. The Shock Armies are the face of modern Bragulan warfare, an evolutionary advancement over the Legionnaire conscript horde in terms of weapons, training and doctrine. However, in the eyes of the just and most fair and balanced Supreme Generalissimo Byzon, the two forces are of equal import to his Warmachine and none holds status as more favored in the ''Bragstavka's halls. This is because they are in fact designed to complement one another, as the Shock Armies are the ones that take ''enemy territories while the Legionnaires are the ones who ''hold ''the them, with the Shock Armies employed for the rapid offense to strike the enemy down and the Legionnaires for the protracted and arduous defense to bleed the enemy dry. But either way, the main goal is not just to make the enemy suffer, but to ''break him. Game Info: *Points spent: 10,000 *500,000,000 @ 100,000/$1 x kit modifier 2 'Storm Detachments' The Storm Detachments form the special operations forces of the Legions of Liberation. Unlike other special forces, they do not function under an independent command - rather, they are attached to the Imperial Legionnaires and the Shock Armies at the corps or army level. This is because Byzonist doctrine specifies that rather than acting separately, Bragulan special forces must be considered as just another component of the armies employing them, to be used as another instrument to attain the mission objectives of tactico-strategic operations. They are seen as just another military asset, and are not as overvalued as the special forces of other militaries and even the Emerald Guard. To fulfill their role in complementing the standard corps and army units, the Storm Detachment commandos specialize in a wide variety of unconventional missions, such as scouting deep behind enemy lines to mark mark targets for atomic bombardment, or to directly destroy these targets themselves with demolition micro-nukes; it is in extreme deep intrusion and danger-close fire missions that the detachments' Storm Scouts suffers most of their casualties. Aside from deep intrusion and aggressive reconnaissance, Storm commandos also perform organic intelligence gathering by kidnapping enemy personnel and performing in-field interrogations, enemy operation disruption operations, guerilla warfare, sabotage, long range patrols, foreign internal attack, hostile environment special operations, forward aerospace control, airborne assault, and psychological warfare, just to name a few. The detachments have several dedicated specialist units, like the Storm Snipers, who are trained in 'schools of sniperism', as the Legions of Liberation has made extensive use of snipers ever since the Great Civil War. The prevailing attitude in the Storm Detachment is not one of the exceptionalism or entitlement as seen in other special forces outfits, like the 'glory bears' in the Emerald Guard, but a sense of being tasked with a dirty job that is even more difficult and deadly than that faced by mainline troops - a deadly duty they accept willingly, for Imperator and Empire. Only the most outstanding Storm Detachment commandos are recommended by the Commissariat and recruited into the Emerald Guard's Storm Brigades, an even more elite organization of special operators composed of the Imperial military's cream of the crop. Game Info: *Points spent: 2,500 *70,000,000 @ 84,000/$1 x kit modifier 3 Equipment Infantry Equipment The standard infantry weapon carried by the Bragulan soldier is the B-11 KAR (K-bolter Assault Rifle). The B-11 has been in service for two hundred years, but its basic design existed even before the Great Civil War, over 700 years ago. It is universally regarded as the oldest rifle that is still being employed en masse and is perhaps the most widespread. The B-11 is a railgun with saboted rounds; this is because the actual projectiles are non-metallic .50 caliber flechettes coated in a substance called K-residue. The interior of the metallic sabots contains an igniter that causes the K-residue to transmute into an extremely potent molecular acid upon the sabot’s discarding. Upon ignition, the flechette is quickly transformed into a luminescent emerald green K-bolt, an acid bullet that can eat through even powered armor. 'Vehicles of War' 'Dredka main battle tank' The principal warmachine of the Legions of Liberation is the massive Dredkaflauvisk main battle tank, a monstrous multi-cannoned multi-tracked mechanical mountain of Brag Steel hyperalloy armor buried under slabs of Bragcrete applique and explosive reactive armor. Dredkas usually come in two versions, with the Legionnaires possessing the more massive ''over''tank that sports even more guns, armor, sponson-cannons and missile batteries (sometimes even shield batteries) than normal; the overtank is sometimes also referred to as a siege tank, as it is designed to end sieges by ending the cities that are being besieged. The second version is the Shock Army's Dredka ''drop''tank, which is a slightly smaller and lighter version designed to be rapidly deployed - by getting dropped from orbit with its Bragcrete armor serving as a heat-shield for planetary reentry, and with retrorockets bolted on to the hull and multiple-parachutes to help cushion its crash landing. It is said that each Dredka tank is worth the lives of thousands of Legionnaire conscripts - and even if there was only a handful of Dredkas for every poorly-supported thousand-bear conscript horde, that would still mean that the Bragulan armies have innumerable battle tanks to bury their enemies with in an unending wave of steel. Chornyb All-Terrain Urban Pacifier, Dredkaflauvisk main battle tank, Skiravic Disposable Attack Drone Aerospace Support Stalag-class gunship/bomber Category:Bragule Category:Ground Forces